FANGIRLS
by vanila-chan
Summary: CRACK： Lavi, Kanda and Allen are running for their lives, they stumble into harry, ron, seamus, thomas and neville's sleeping quaters and tell them about the horrors they face... RABID FANGIRLS! Dun.Dun.Dun.


**Disclaimer:-I do not own or Harry Potter or D. Gray Man  
**

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

The clock had just struck midnight, and all of Hogwarts was fast asleep, all except for three very frightened exorcists...

"Hurry up Moyashi! Your short legs are blocking my way!"

"I am NOT short BAkanda!"

"Can you argue later? We got to get away now!"

The three fell silent and kept running, but they came to face a wall.

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Extend!" the three hung onto the arm of the hammer for their dear lives as it shot up into the air. But Lavi accidentally shot through a window, and the trio fell in.

"Mmnnn…" Allen muttered as he sat up.

"Get off my hair." Kanda said tensely. Allen quickly rolled off, and Kanda stood up to inspect his hair, while a flattened Lavi groaned weakly before he too got up.

In the room, a sleeping scar-faced boy stirred.

"You!" Kanda growled.

"What?"

"You demented my beautiful hair!"

"You're such a girl."

"I'm gonna shave your head!"

And the Sprout and KandaPanda got into a deep argument, with the crimson head boy watching the entertainment in front of him. The noise soon woke up all the sleeping occupants.

"Hmnn? What's going on?" asked a sleepy voice.

All three exorcists quickly turned, and they saw stumbling figures heading towards them.

"Eeeeepppp!"

"It can't be-"

"-One of those!"

They got into their fighting positions, and prepared for whatever was ahead. When they saw it was just five boy around their age, they sighed in relief.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"What are you doing in our room?"

"Ahhh… Well you see.. we were running away from something absolutely horrifying, and happened to end up in your room…" Allen and Kanda nodded in agreement at Lavi's explanation.

"What would that be?" one of them asked curiously.

"I-It. It's terrible! Y-you can just feel the d-doom!"

"I'll rather be having tea with the Earl!"

"Or be stuck with the stupid rabbit and beansprout the rest of my life."

"Heyy!"

"I rather have Link stalking me forever!"

"I'll rather have be doing homework from Panda-jiji!"

"I rather see Tiedoll's face!"

"I rather have Komui doing operations on my arm."

"I rather be declaring that I love Lenalee in Komui's face!"

All of them shuddered at the thought.

"What is it that's so terrifying?"

"Their screams will grab at you and drag you into the depths of hell!"

"They will stare at you and stalk you from the shadows!"

"They will write about Yaoi-Yaoi things!"

"They will _draw_ Yaoi-Yaoi things!"

"What's yaoi?"

"You don't want to know."

"And the will glomp attack you from all directions when your guard is down!"

"Anyway, what's this terrifying thing you're talking about?"

The exorcists glanced at each other nervously before looking back at the five very impatient boys.

"I-it's a f-fan-fan-" Kanda stuttered(a must see sight) before he fainted out of the fear and nervousness building up in him.

"A-a f-fan-g-g-gir-l." Allen stammered, feeling extremely dizzy after saying it.

"Huh?"

"I think he said fangirl." And poor Allen fainted next to Kanda as the words 'fangirl' left the black haired boy's mouth.

The five boys, who used to be asleep looked at each other, wondering what was so scary about a fangirl.

"YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!" the bookman jr. shouted angrily, "THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY FRIGTENING!"

"I wouldn't mind having a fangirl."

"What did you just say?" asked a threateningly low voice, from the white-haired exorcist who suddenly jumped awake again.

"Eeeekkk! It's the _Black _Allen!"Lavi squeaked as he scooted away from the devilish-looking young teen, and hid behind one of the boys, his green eye peeking out of the boy's brunette hair.

"I don't see why having a girl who follows you around would be so bad."

At this Kanda sat up, "Are you saying you want one?" he asked, his voice as threatening as Allen's.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. We have a sacrifice now." Allen said sinisterly, his normally innocent silver-gray eyes glinting dangerously.

"S-sacrifice?"

"Do you want to become one as well?"

"If it means to be hugged and loved by girls, why not?"

All the boys who were ignorant to the horrors of fangirls nodded eagerly, except for one with ebony black hair and a mysterious scar.

Then the three exorcists got up and exchanged a evil look before they grabbed the boys and ran off.

"H-Heyyy!"

"W-what are you doing to us?"

"Aghhh! We've been kidnapped."

"Ohohohoho, no little pigs, we are about to use you as a sacrifice to satisfy our fangirls."

"Whyyy am I here? I didn't say I wanted fans!"

"Well too bad for you, we don't care."

As they jumped out of the Fat-Lady Potrait, a mob of screaming girls ran up to them, quickly them threw one of the boys at them.

They ran on down the corridor to see another fangirl mob.

"Byebye." Lavi muttered, as he threw the one he was carrying like a sack of potatoes at them.

They were about to run down the staircase when the staircase moved, and a pack of girls were there ready to rush onto them, throwing their 3rd victim, they ran on.

"There's only two left, will we make it?"

"Don't know, but we have to try."

They ran down another set of staircase, but fangirls were waiting at the bottom, they threw another one at those girls and jumped off the staircase, landing at the bottom with their very last sacrifice. Unfortunately them jumped right into a giant crowd of those fangirls, they quickly threw their last sacrifice into the air, hoping vainly that the girls would all be attracted to that victim and not bother them.

"OHMIGAWDD! IT'S HARRY POTTERR!" they screeched, and lunged at the black haired boy. The exorcists were stunned, but they quickly made their escape, as they left the poor boy to be torn apart by those monsters. They didn't look back, not even when they ran out of the school gates.

The next day, Ron was in the hospital for blood loss, he had a massive nosebleed which was redder than his hair. Seamus, Thomas and Neville were also there for their giant nosebleeds and many earned bruises. Harry was the worst of all of them, his injuries were worse then when he fought Voldermort, worse then when he fell off his broom, and was probably the worst injury he would ever get in his lifetime. When he was found, his shirt and pants were so torn, that they were only thin threads that were draped over him, he had bruises and cuts all over his body, and a hickey on his foot. Madam Promfrey predicted that he wouldn't be able to walk until 1 month later.

None of the boys would ever forget that day, and Harry was scarred for life, he swore he would never complain about Rita Skeeter and the bunch of crap that she wrote daily, or about Snape and Malfoy, or the disapproving or awed stares he got from others.

* * *

Bahahahah.. hope you liked it! Reviews on my story would be appreciated=)


End file.
